It's NOT Really Wrong
by Aii-nim
Summary: [ONESHOOT/SEQUEL UP] Karena Jungkook terlanjur terjatuh dalam pesona kakaknya, Kim Taehyung. VKOOK/TAEKOOK. WARNING: INCEST. RATE M.
1. chapter 1

Kim Taehyung dan Kim Jungkook adalah saudara kandung yang terkenal kompak. Mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil bahkan sampai saat ini. Taehyung memiliki sifat posesif dan perhatian serta Jungkook memiliki sifat yang dewasa dan mandiri membuat mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain.

.

.

 **It's NOT really wrong**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Kim Jungkook**

 **Pairing: TaeKook/VKook**

 **Genre: Incest, Brother Complex!au,** **romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Length: ONESHOOT**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story line and Taehyung's love hehe**

 **WARNING: Untuk yang dibawah umur dan yang tidak suka dengan genrenya, saya perkenankan untuk tidak membaca ini.**

 ** _Don't Like Don't Read_**

 _Cerita ini spesial untuk **JulianaJeon97**_ _yang sudah request. I hope you like it._

.

.

 _Happy reading._

.

.

Jungkook melenguh dalam tidurnya saat matahari terasa menusuk kelopak matanya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit membuatnya menggeliat tak nyaman. Tangannya turun menyentuh selangkangannya, _basah_.

"Sial, hanya memimpikan _hyung_ saja aku bisa se _basah_ ini." erangnya masih dengan mata yang tertutup

"Jungkook-ah.. Jungkook-ah.."

Mata Jungkook terbuka sempurna saat mendengar suara kakaknya diluar kamar. Tiba-tiba kejadian yang ada dalam mimpinya kembali terbayang. Bibirnya mengumpat pelan saat sesuatu dalam selangkangannya menyembul hanya karena membayangkan mimpinya. Tubuhnya bangkit dan bersandar pada headboard ranjangnya. Tidak memperdulikan teriakkan kakaknya diluar kamar.

"Jungkook brengsek, cepat bangun."

Jungkook mengumpat, kemudian memutuskan untuk bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Taehyung yang dibalas cengiran kekanakan oleh kakaknya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Jungkook mencebik mendengar pertanyaan bodoh kakaknya, "Menurutmu aku masih tidur sekarang?"

Taehyung terkekeh kemudian mengacak rambut adiknya, "Astaga kau lucu sekali. Cepat mandi, aku ada kelas pagi hari ini."

"Terserah." Setelah mengucapkannya, Jungkook menutup pintu kamarnya cukup keras.

"Aku tunggu di meja makan, Kookie."

"Jangan terus-terusan menggoda adikmu, Tae"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar teguran ibunya, "Siapa lagi yang bisa ku goda selain kookie? Aku hanya memilikinya eomma." rengeknya

"Makanya cari pacar biar ada yang bisa kau goda." ayahnya menyela

Taehyung mendengus, "Aku tidak akan mencari pacar sebelum Jungkook dewasa. Saat ini aku akan fokus menjaganya."

Ayahnya mengangguk pelan, "Berarti kau akan cari pacar tahun depan?"

Mata Taehyung mengerjap pelan, menyadari bahwa tahun depan Jungkook akan menginjak umur 20 tahun dan masuk ke perguruan tinggi sepertinya. Taehyung baru menyadari jika waktu berlalu sangat cepat.

"Selamat pagi sayang." wanita paruh baya itu menyapa anak bungsu mereka yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi _eomma_ dan _appa_." ucap Jungkook pelan kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah kakaknya.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk _hyung_?" Taehyung bertanya dengan mulut yang penuh roti

"Oh selamat pagi _hyung_." ucap Jungkook malas

Taehyung mencebik kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Selamat pagi kookie-ku."

Jungkook menatap kakaknya kesal, " _Hyung_ , berhenti memanggilku kookie. Semua teman-temanku mengejekku karena panggilan itu."

Ibu dan Ayah mereka hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Kedua putra mereka memang selalu bertengkar dalam keadaan apapun. Namun mereka yakin Taehyung akan selalu menjaga Jungkook begitupun sebaliknya.

"Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian setelah itu berangkat agar tidak terlambat lagi." Ibu mereka akan selalu menjadi penengah di setiap pertengkaran mereka berbeda dengan Ayah mereka-

"Taehyung kau mau mengalah begitu saja?"

-yang suka mengompor-ngompori, hingga Ibu mereka harus bersabar menahan amarahnya.

.

.

"Kau masih marah?"

Jungkook hanya berdehem menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Tentu saja Jungkook masih marah kenapa juga Taehyung bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Aku sudah katakan pada _eomma_ dan _appa_ untuk memberitahumu terlebih dahulu tapi mereka tidak mau mendengarkanku." jelasnya

Orang tua mereka hari ini pergi ke kanada untuk urusan bisnis dan Jungkook menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak tahu apapun. Bahkan Taehyung sudah mengetahuinya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Jungkook benar-benar merasa marah karena tidak mengetahui apapun.

Jungkook mendengus, "Lalu kenapa bukan _hyung_ saja yang memberitahuku?"

Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan pelan, "Jangan marah, kookie. _Hyung_ tidak bisa melihatmu marah seperti ini."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. Saat seperti ini Jungkook selalu bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia bisa menyukai seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Berapa lama mereka pergi?" tanyanya cuek

Taehyung terlihat berpikir sebentar namun masih fokus menyetir untuk mengantarkan adiknya ke sekolah.

"3 hari." jawabnya

Jungkook mengangguk, "Lalu kau akan menginap dirumah temanmu begitu?"

" _Hyung_ bukan menginap untuk main-main, kookie. Ada tugas kampus yang harus _hyung_ selesaikan."

"Pasti menyenangkan menjadi anak kuliahan."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan bersamaan dengan berhentinya mobilnya didepan gerbang sekolah Jungkook. Tangannya mengacak rambut Jungkook gemas yang dibalas erangan kesal oleh adiknya.

"Maaf _hyung_ tidak bisa menjemputmu nanti." ucapnya

Jungkook mendengus, "Terserah." Lalu menutup pintu mobilnya keras.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan malas menyusuri lorong kelasnya. Sekolah sudah cukup sepi karena hari sudah semakin sore dan bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Jungkook merasa kesal setengah mati hari ini. Setelah tadi pagi dibuat marah karena orangtuanya, Taehyung yang menginap dirumah teman dan tidak bisa menjemputnya karena urusan kampus, lalu setelahnya Jungkook membujuk Jimin agar ia diberikan menginap dirumah temannya itu tapi Jimin justru menolaknya dan mengatakan bahwa sepupunya sedang menginap dirumahnya.

Bibirnya berdecih, "Teman pantatku." umpatnya

"Baiklah tidak masalah aku berada dirumah sendirian. Lihat saja, akan aku hancurkan seisi rumah-" Jungkook terdiam begitu ide bagus melintasi otaknya. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar kemudian berlari cepat karena tidak sabar untuk menjalankan idenya.

.

.

Jika ditinggal sendirian akan menyenangkan seperti ini, Jungkook tidak akan masalah jika harus ditinggal beberapa kali.

Tubuhnya terlentang begitu saja disofa dengan beberapa kotak pizza yang sudah kosong dan kaleng bir yang memenuhi meja ruang tengah. Televisinya menyala dan menayangkan drama yang sama sekali tidak diperhatikannya. Bahkan _Bluetooth speaker_ nya juga menyala menambah keributan didalam rumahnya.

Hari sudah malam dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk memesan ayam goreng dan membeli beberapa kaleng bir lagi untuknya. Jika ada Taehyung ataupun kedua orangtuanya, Jungkook tidak akan diijinkan untuk mencicipi minuman alkohol karena belum cukup umur.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan Jungkook benar-benar mabuk setelah menghabiskan hampi 30 kaleng bir sendirian. Matanya menatap sayu layar ponselnya kemudian terkekeh miris saat tidak ada satupun pesan yang dikirimkan Taehyung untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaannya.

"Kim Taehyung, brengsek." umpatnya

Ponselnya didekatkan ke telinga setelah mendial nomor Taehyung untuk menghubungi lelaki itu. Cukup lama Taehyung tidak menjawabnya, hingga percobaan ketiga Jungkook akhirnya mendengar suara sapaan dari seberang.

 _"Ada apa Jungkook-ah?"_

Jungkook berdecih saat mendengar Taehyung memanggilnya Jungkook bukan Kookie seperti biasanya. "Bangsat!" umpatnya

 _"Ada apa denganmu? Kau mabuk?"_

"Iya. Aku mabuk."

"Ya! Siapa menyuruhmu minum alkohol?" Suara Taehyung terdengar panik. "Kau dimana sekarang?" tambahnya

Jungkook terkekeh dan memutuskan untuk mengerjai kakaknya sebentar, "Tadi ada _noona_ cantik yang mengajakku minum dan.." pandangannya memandang sekitar, rumahnya terlihat berantakan. ".. aku tidak tau ini dimana." bohongnya

Taehyung terdengar mengerang, "Perhatikan sekitarmu Jungkook-ah, apa saja yang kau lihat disana?"

" _Eumm.._ " Jungkook menjeda cukup lama, sengaja mengulur waktu. "Ada sofa, meja, televisi, _speaker_." ucapnya. Setelahnya Taehyung memutus sambungan begitu saja.

Jungkook menatap layar ponselnya kemudian berdecih, "Bahkan dia tidak peduli padaku." gumamnya

Satu kaleng bir kembali dibukanya, entah ini sudah kaleng yang keberapa. Saat meneguknya bibirnya tersenyum kecil begitu mendengar suara mobil memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Suara mobil yang sangat dikenalnya.

Setelahnya pintu rumah terbanting begitu saja. Jungkook berbalik, pura-pura terkejut. "Astaga, kau mengagetkanku _hyung._ "

Taehyung menatapnya marah kemudian merebut kaleng ditangan Jungkook dan membantingnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jungkook."

Jungkook terkekeh, "Bukan urusanmu."

Tangannya terulur bermaksud untuk mengambil kaleng yang lain namun Taehyung lebih dulu mencekal tangannya. "Hentikan. Kau harus tidur sekarang." ucapnya dingin

Jungkook menepis tangan kakaknya kasar, "Kenapa kau peduli denganku? Apa kau mencintaiku?" matanya menatap tajam kakaknya.

Taehyung mendengus, "Ayo, aku akan antar ke kamarmu." ucapnya

Jungkook kembali menepisnya dan mendorong Taehyung hingga mundur beberapa langkah. "Kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu? Bahkan kau hanya menganggapku bocah. Tapi kenapa aku tetap menyukaimu?" Jungkook terisak, tangannya memukul-mukul dada Taehyung.

"Kau pasti sangat mabuk."

Jungkook terkekeh mendengar jawaban kakaknya, "Kau bahkan tidak terlihat terkejut mendengarnya. Apa kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak dulu, _hyung_?" tanyanya.

Taehyung menatap mata adiknya dalam, "Kau harus tidur sekarang, Jungkook-ah." ucapnya. Tangannya terulur dibelakang leher dan diperpotongan lutut Jungkook, menggendong dan membawanya ke kamar.

Jungkook memeluk leher Taehyung, kembali terisak. "Aku mencintaimu _hyung._ Sangat mencintaimu." ucapnya parau

Taehyung merebahkan tubuh adiknya diatas ranjang dengan perlahan, setelahnya menyelimuti tubuh itu hingga menutupi sebatas dadanya. "Aku tau." ucapnya pelan. "Sekarang kau harus tidur." lanjutnya. Taehyung tersenyum lalu ingin beranjak pergi, namun Jungkook menahan tangannya.

"Kau sudah tau? Sejak kapan?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara seraknya.

"Kamar kita bersebelahan dan hampir setiap malam kau mendesah meneriaki namaku. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tau." jelasnya

Jungkook terdiam, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Jika Taehyung mengetahuinya sejak awal, kenapa lelaki itu hanya diam saja. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun setelah mengetahuinya?" ucapnya merajuk

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian menekan hidung Jungkook pelan, "Karena aku tau kau akan menjadi malu seperti ini." jawabnya enteng

"Sekarang tidurlah." tambahnya

Jungkook menggeleng, tubuhnya bangkit dan memeluk leher Taehyung erat. Bahkan saat dada mereka bersentuhan, Jungkook merasa bergairah dan siap meledak kapan saja.

"Tidak bisakah kau mewujudkan mimpi yang selama ini selalu membuatku mendesah?" bisiknya menggoda

Taehyung menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat. Sejujurnya, Jungkook merupakan objek yang digunakannya setiap _masturbasi._ Namun Taehyung tidak pernah bepikiran untuk sungguh-sungguh melakukannya, karena mereka saudara.

" _Hyung.."_ rengekan Jungkook membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Jungkook terlalu menggoda saat ini.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan sayu, bibir bawahnya sengaja ia gigit untuk menggoda Taehyung. Jakun Taehyung terlihat naik-turun menandakan lelaki itu sedikit tergoda.

"Ini tidak benar, Kookie." ucapnya

"Kita hanya tidur kan. Tidak ada aturan yang melarang kakak laki-laki dan adik laki-laki tidur bersama." balas Jungkook.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya sebentar mencoba menemukan kembali kesadarannya. Namun sentuhan tangan Jungkook pada kemaluannya membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri. Matanya terbuka dan langsung menatap Jungkook lapar. "Aku tidak akan berhenti walaupun kau memintanya."

Setelahnya bibir mereka bertemu. Ini ciuman pertama Jungkook, namun tidak menyesal saat Taehyung yang merenggutnya. Taehyung melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya. Tangan Jungkook melingkar dileher Taehyung dan meremas pelan rambut lelaki itu saat merasakan ciuman mereka yang semakin panas.

Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan lidah Taehyung langsung melesat masuk menyapa lidahnya. Lidah Taehyung meraba seluruh gigi dan gusinya sebelum membelit lidah Jungkook dan menyesapnya. Setetes saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Jungkook. Bahkan saat mereka membutuhkan oksigen Taehyung hanya menjauhkan wajah mereka selama dua detik lalu kembali menyesap bibirnya rakus.

Tubuh Jungkook dibaringkan pelan dengan ciuman yang masih berlanjut. Tangan kiri Taehyung berada disisi kepala Jungkook untuk menahan beban tubuhnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya membelai setiap lekukan tubuh Jungkook. Dari bagian wajahnya hingga turun kebagian pinggangnya dan meremasnya pelan membuat tubuh Jungkook sedikit menegang karena rangsangan yang diberikan Taehyung. Kaki Jungkook terbuka lebar dan menjepit tubuh Taehyung yang berada diantaranya. Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya melepaskan ciuman mereka menyisakan seuntai benang saliva disudut bibir mereka kemudian terputus dan menempel dileher putih Jungkook.

"Kau benar-benar ingin melanjutkannya?" tanyanya pelan. Taehyung hanya tidak ingin menyakiti adiknya.

Jungkook mengerling, "Kau ingin berhenti saat seperti ini?" tangannya turun membelai dada Taehyung hingga turun ke bagian selangkangan kakaknya.

"Jangan menyesal setelah ini."

Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung, "Aku tidak akan menyesal, _daddy_."

Taehyung menggeritkan giginya begitu mendengar perkataan Jungkook. Gairahnya tiba-tiba saja kembali naik dan tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Ia bersumpah Jungkook terlihat lebih seksi dibandingkan seluruh wanita yang pernah ditemuinya.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Taehyung kembali melumat bibir Jungkook yang sudah membengkak. Tangannya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Jungkook hingga dada putih adiknya terlihat. Ciumannya turun keleher Jungkook dan menggigit kuat ceruk lehernya kemudian menghisapnya hingga membuat adiknya menggeliat karena rangsangan yang diberikan.

Jari Taehyung bermain disekitar dada Jungkook tanpa berniat untuk menyentuh _nipple_ nya. Dengan sengaja menggoda adiknya. " _Hyung.._ " Jungkook merengek. Tangannya bahkan menarik-narik kepala Taehyung untuk berhenti bermain dilehernya dan berganti untuk memanjakkan dadanya. Namun Taehyung tidak peduli dan tetap melakukan pekerjaannya memberikan tanda dibahu putih adiknya.

Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya sebentar untuk memperhatikan wajah berantakan adiknya yang sangat menggoda. Jungkook hanya menatapnya sayu dan pasrah membuat Taehyung ingin menghancurkan adiknya dalam kuasanya.

Tangannya meremas dada Jungkook kuat, hingga tubuh adiknya membusur karena rangsangan yang diterimanya. Wajah Jungkook benar-benar membuatnya terangsang. Taehyung memeluk Jungkook kemudian berguling hingga kini Jungkook berada diatasnya. "Aku ingin tau apa saja yang kau lakukan padaku dimimpimu." bisiknya

Jungkook bangkit dan duduk diatas tubuh Taehyung hingga belahan bokongnya yang masih terbungkus celana menekan kemaluan Taehyung membuat kakaknya menggeram tertahan. Tangan Jungkook melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Taehyung sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga kejantanan mereka yang masih tertutupi kain saling bergesekan.

Kepalanya mendongak, gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat saat rangsangan bertubi-tubi seakan melumpuhkan setiap sarafnya. Taehyung memegang pinggannya, menghentikan gerakannya membuat Jungkook mengernyit bingung.

"Kita belum ke bagian _in_ _ti._ Aku tidak ingin _keluar_ dulu."

Jungkook mengangguk lalu menjauh dari tubuh Taehyung untuk melepaskan celana yang dipakai kakaknya. Matanya mendelik saat melihat sesuatu yang menggelembung dibalik _boxer_ kakaknya. Jungkook meneguk ludahnya bulat-bulat, bahkan belum melihat _wujud_ nya Jungkook sudah tau ukurannya pasti lebih besar dari yang biasa dimimpikannya.

Taehyung terkekeh melihat ekspresi adiknya, "Kenapa? Ukurannya tidak seperti yang dimimpimu?"

Jungkook mendelik saat Taehyung mengetahui apa yang ada dipikirannya. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat. Tangannya terulur dan menyentuh kejantanan kakaknya perlahan. Bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya bagi Jungkook, biasanya dia hanya melihatnya di video yang diberikan Jimin.

Tangannya menarik _boxer_ yang digunakan Taehyung dan memegang kejantanan kakaknya yang sudah menegang sempurna. Jungkook kembali menelan ludahnya sebelum mengecup ujung _penis_ kakaknya.

Jungkook dapat melihat Taehyung memejamkan matanya erat saat Jungkook menjilati _batangnya_ seperti menjilati permen _lolipop_.

Taehyung menggeram, "Masukkan, Kook."

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian memasukkan penis Taehyung kedalam mulutnya. _Milik_ Taehyung terlalu besar dan hanya setengahnya yang bisa masuk kemulut Jungkook. Taehyung bahkan meremas rambut adiknya saat merasakan penisnya yang begitu dimanja dengan _blowjob_ yang dilakukan Jungkook.

"Berhenti." Taehyung terengah-engah. Dia tidak ingin _keluar_ sebelum _memasuki_ Jungkook. Taehyung bangkit dan mendorong Jungkook hingga kembali berbaring. Tangannya dengan cepat melepas celana Jungkook dan membuangnya asal.

Tubuhnya kembali menindih tubuh Jungkook. Matanya menatap Jungkook dalam, "Aku mencintaimu." bisiknya diatas bibir adiknya. Jungkook tersenyum, tangannya melingkar dileher Taehyung. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Setelahnya bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Kini Jungkook berusaha membalas ciuman Taehyung, walaupun pada akhirnya Taehyung tetap yang memimpin. _He's a good kisser_.

Jungkook mengerang tertahan saat ujung penis Taehyung berusaha memasukinya. Taehyung melepaskan ciuman mereka, "Ini akan sedikit sakit." Jungkook mengangguk

Taehyung mencium dahinya kemudian kedua matanya, hidungnya, pipinya dan berakhir di bibirnya. Ciuman mereka berlanjut dengan Taehyung yang terus berusaha menembusnya. Walaupun Taehyung berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook dari rasa sakitnya, Jungkook tetap mengerang dan bahkan kuku jarinya menancap dikulit punggung Taehyung karena menahan sakitnya.

Rasanya panas dan penuh saat penis Taehyung masuk seluruhnya. Ciuman Taehyung berpindah pada lehernya kemudian dadanya. Taehyung menghisap dada kanannya dan memainkan dada kirinya dengan jari.

"Ahhh.. _hyung.._ "

Tangan Jungkook meremas rambut Taehyung asal. Rasa sakit bahkan tidak dirasakan Jungkook lagi. "Bergeraklah." ucapnya

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya kemudian mengecup bibir Jungkook, "Kau sangat cantik, sayang."

Taehyung mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Namun semakin lama gerakkannya semakin cepat saat Jungkook mulai terbiasa. Tangan Jungkook berpindah meremas seprai yang ditidurinya, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang diberikan kakaknya.

Taehyung menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat saat merasa sesuatu akan meledak dalam tubuhnya. Tangannya terulur untuk memanjakkan penis Jungkook dan bibirnya memainkan _nipple_ adiknya.

"Ahh.. _Hyung.._ Kau.. breng.. sek.. shhh.."

Taehyung menyeringai dalam kegiatannya saat merasa _milik_ adiknya mulai berkedut. Tubuh Jungkook menggelinjang dan membusur saat gelombang _orgasme_ menghampirinya.

"Wow. Kau keluar banyak."

Taehyung tersenyum dan semakin menumbuk _lubang_ adiknya liar. Jungkook yang sudah merasa lemas kembali terangsang berkat ciuman yang diberikan Taehyung dilehernya.

Penis Taehyung menumbuk dalam saat _sperma_ nya meledak dan memenuhi _lubang_ Jungkook. Nafas keduanya tersengal dan tubuh Taehyung ambruk diatas tubuhnya.

"Kau sangat sempit.."

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar pujian Taehyung. Barusaja Jungkook ingin memejamkan matanya, Taehyung lebih dulu membalik posisi mereka hingga Jungkook berada diatasnya.

"Ronde kedua." Jungkook mendelik, "Kau tidak lelah, _hyung_?"

Taehyung terkekeh lalu bangkit dan duduk dengan punggung yang bersandar di kepala ranjang. Tubuh mereka masih menyatu, Taehyung enggan melepas kontak mereka.

"Lakukan saja."

Jungkook mendengus namun tetap melakukannya. Tangannya berpegangan pada bahu Taehyung. Ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan. Taehyung memegang pinggang Jungkook untuk membantunya bergerak. Sesekali tangannya meremas bongkahan sintal adiknya dan menamparnya.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat dada Jungkook yang sejajar dengan wajahnya kemudian menghisapnya dan memainkannya menggunakan lidahnya.

"Akhhh-"

Jungkook menjerit saat Taehyung menggigit _nipple_ nya kuat hingga dapat ia rasakan gigi Taehyung seakan menembus kulitnya. Namun tidak lama karena Taehyung langsung menghisapnya kuat hingga Jungkook semakin terangsang dibuatnya.

Tidak ingin hanya satu dada yang dimanjakan, Jungkook menarik kepala Taehyung bermaksud agar kakaknya memanjakan dada yang lain. Namun justru membuat _nipple_ nya tertarik karena masih dikulum Taehyung. Rasanya tiada tara hingga Jungkook mendesah keras.

"Ahh... Tae-hh..."

Gerakan Jungkook semakin cepat saat merasa penis Taehyung berkedut dalam _lubang_ nya begitupun dirinya. Taehyung menggeram dan kembali mencium bibir Jungkook yang menjadi candu baginya. Tangannya terus memainkan penis Jungkook dan menggerakkan tangannya semakin cepat saat merasa adiknya akan segera sampai.

"Tae-hyunghhhh.."

Tubuh Jungkook kembali menegang saat _orgasme_ keduanya datang. Gerakan tubuhnya berhenti dan tangannya memeluk leher Taehyung dengan kepala yang bersandar pada bahu kakaknya, Jungkook lelah namun Taehyung belum mencapai puncaknya.

Taehyung kembali merebahkan tubuh Jungkook dan menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat. Ia harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat karena adiknya harus pergi sekolah besok.

"Asshhh.. kau nikmat.."

Taehyung memejamkan matanya saat _sperma_ nya kembali memasuki tubuh Jungkook. Setelahnya tubuhnya ambruk diatas tubuh adiknya. "Kau yang tercantik." bisiknya sebelum mengecup bahu adiknya.

Jungkook tersenyum, tangannya meraba rahang tegas kakaknya. "Kau hebat _hyung_." pujinya

Taehyung kembali mencium bibir adiknya sebelum melepaskan kontak tubuh mereka. Tubuhnya berbaring disamping Jungkook dan menarik adiknya itu hingga punggung Jungkook menempel pada dadanya.

"Tidurlah. Kau harus sekolah besok." ucapnya kemudian memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu pada bahu, tengkuk hingga telinga Jungkook.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat." bisiknya tepat ditelinga Jungkook.

Jungkook memegang tangan Taehyung yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

 _"Dasar gendut."_

 _"Berhenti mengejekku."_

 _"Gendut. Gendut."_

 _"Hueeeeee..."_

 _Jungkook kecil menangis keras saat teman-temannya mulai mengejeknya. Mereka selalu mengejek Jungkook gendut padahal ia tidak gendut._

 _"Berhenti mengejeknya, jika tidak aku akan memukul kalian semua."_

 _"Tapi dia memang gendut."_

 _Taehyung tidak pernah mengingkari ucapannya dan membuat anak-anak yang mengejek adiknya menangis keras. Walaupun Taehyung dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ibunya, saat melihat Jungkook tersenyum Taehyung akan merasa baik-baik saja._

.

 _"Hyung-nim.. Tadi aku melihat Jungkook bertengkar dengan mantan pacarnya."_

 _Bahkan Taehyung memukul habis Yugyeom -mantan pacar Jungkook- saat lelaki itu memaksa adiknya untuk kembali padanya setelah berkali-kali memukuli Jungkook._

 _"Jangan berpacaran."_

 _"Aku tidak boleh pacaran sedangkan kau boleh begitu?"_

 _"Hyung tidak akan pacaran sebelum kau dewasa. Bagaimana?"_

 _Saat Jungkook mengangguk setuju, Taehyung langsung menghubungi kekasihnya dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka begitu saja._

 _Taehyung melakukan semuanya karena Jungkook, untuk Jungkook dan demi Jungkook._

.

.

.

 ** _The End._**

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Intinya gue nyerah bikin NC. susah T.T

Jangan lupa reviewnya.

Thanks

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.07.2_** ** _3_**


	2. Sequel

**It's NOT Really Wrong**

 ** _Sequel_**

.

.

Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu mencintai kakakknya. Wajah rupawan sang kakak dan segala tingkah konyol yang terkadang terlihat begitu _dominan_ membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam.

Jantungnya kembali bedebar cepat dikala ia membuka matanya dipagi hari dan melihat pemandangan wajah rupawan Taehyung yang masih tertidur pulas disebelahnya dengan lengan pemuda itu yang mendekapnya erat. Kejadian kemarin malam kembali terlintas dalam benaknya. Kepalanya menunduk perlahan lalu bibirnya mengulas senyum malu begitu menyadari mereka berada dibawah selimut yang sama dengan kondisi tanpa pakaian yang menutupi tubuh.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Begitu mendengar suara dalam kakaknya, Jungkook mendongak sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Nafas hangat mereka saling membentur membuat gejolak tersendiri dalam diri Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, tangannya menyentuh rahang tegas Taehyung sebelum memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu disana.

"Selamat pagi, _hyung_." sapanya.

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang sang adik. Semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga kulit tubuh bagian depan mereka bersentuhan. Begitu intim dan memabukkan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Selamat pagi, sayang."

Taehyung berbisik tepat ditelinga sang adik hingga membuat Jungkook meremang. Setelahnya Taehyung memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu dibagian telinga hingga leher putih adiknya. Menyisakan Jungkook yang menggigit bibir bawahnya karena sentuhan Taehyung membuatnya menginginkan lebih.

" _Nghhh.._ "

Jungkook menggeliat tak nyaman. Ciuman Taehyung di sekitar lehernya berubah menjadi gigitan-gigitan sensual. Perlahan Taehyung mendorong bahu Jungkook hingga berbaring terlentang lalu mengukung tubuh itu dibawah kendalinya tanpa melepaskan cumbuannya.

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya untuk memperhatikan wajah sang adik yang begitu kacau karena perbuatannya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

"Cantik." gumamnya.

Tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Jungkook perlahan sebelum memagut ranum merekah sang adik. Memberikan lumatan dan gigitan sensual yang membuatnya mendengar lenguhan tertahan Jungkook. Ini membuatnya gila. Segala yang ada dalam diri Jungkook membuat Taehyung ingin memilikinya seutuhnya dan menghancurkannya hingga pemuda itu sendiri yang merengek untuk dihancurkan.

Ciumannya turun ke dagu adiknya memberikan gigitan dan lumatan disana sebelum beralih ke bagian jakun sang adik. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, Ia menyentuh dan membelai sensual lekuk tubuh Jungkook. Memberikan sentuhan memutar pada bahu lalu membelai dan sedikit meremas bagian dada Jungkook hingga tubuh adiknya sedikit membusur karena rangsangan yang diberikannya.

Kemudian ciuman Taehyung beralih ke jakun adiknya. Dengan sentuhan tangannya turun ke perut rata Jungkook yang sedikit membentuk abs. Memberikan gerakan memutar yang sensual disana membuat Jungkook merasa isi perutnya diaduk. Lalu tangannya beralih meremas pinggul Jungkook hingga Taehyung merasakan tubuh itu sedikit mengejang karena rangsangannya.

Taehyung menyeringai saat melihat jakun sang adik naik-turun tak tenang. Setelah memberikan remasan sekali lagi pada pinggul Jungkook tangannya berpindah membelai paha dalam hingga turun ke belahan bokong adiknya, membuat Jungkook membuka kakinya lebar-lebar seakan memberikan kesempatan bagi sang kakak untuk menyetubuhinya lebih jauh.

Pagi itu Taehyung begitu menikmati sarapannya ditemani Jungkook yang tak henti melolongkan namanya hingga tanpa sadar melewati kelas paginya.

.

.

Jungkook melipat tangannya didepan dada. Ia berdiri dihadapan sang kakak yang duduk begitu santai sambil memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Kakinya kembali menghentak-hentak.

"Hari ini aku ada ulangan matematika, _hyung_." erangnya.

Jungkook benar-benar kesal. Gara-gara Taehyung yang menyetubuhinya tanpa henti pagi ini, membuat Jungkook jadi membolos sekolah dan melewatkan ulangan matematikanya. Walaupun ia menikmati segala sentuhan sang kakak, tapi tetap saja Taehyung itu kakaknya, seharusnya bersikap lebih dewasa dan bisa menjaga nafsunya.

Taehyung terkekeh, dibandingkan sibuk meredakan amarah sang adik dia justru lebih sibuk memperhatikan penampilan adiknya. Jungkook hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran milik Taehyung, dan ia yakin Jungkook tidak menggunakan pakaian dalam karena ia bisa melihat setiap lekuk tubuh adiknya. Ditambah dengan kemejanya yang hanya bisa menutupi sampai setengah paha putih dengan beberapa bercak kemerahan itu, ia yakin jika Jungkook mengangkat tangannya, Taehyung bisa melihat pemandangan yang lebih indah.

Taehyung tidak menyangka kemeja putihnya menjadi begitu menggoda bila dikenakan oleh Jungkook.

" _Hyung_!"

Jungkook memekik membuat Taehyung beralih menatap matanya. Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Lagipula kau menikmatinya juga, sayang."

Jungkook mendelik. Ia beralih mengambil salah satu bantal sofa dan mulai memukul tubuh kakaknya yang _topless_. Bukannya marah, Taehyung justru tergelak. Dengan cepat Taehyung mencekal kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook lalu menariknya hingga bokong sang adik jatuh dipangkuannya.

Jungkook kembali memekik namun Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan ringan lalu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jungkook.

"Aku akan menghubungi gurumu nanti dan mengatakan ada urusan keluarga yang harus diselesaikan yang membuatmu tidak bisa sekolah."

Sang adik justru memutar bola matanya malas. "Urusan keluarga apa hingga harus meliburkan diri dari sekolah?"

Taehyung terlihat berpikir namun setelahnya ia menyeringai membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri. "Menemani kakaknya menghangatkan ranjang juga termasuk urusan keluarga."

Setelahnya Taehyung tergelak begitu mendengar erangan frustasi adiknya. Ia mengecup bibir Jungkook yang mengerucut kesal. "Percaya saja padaku. Akan ku urus semuanya nanti."

Jungkook tersenyum, ia percaya kakaknya bisa menyelesaikan semua karena Taehyung termasuk alumni yang berpengaruh di sekolah itu. Guru-guru pasti masih menaruh kepercayaan padanya.

Tangan Jungkook yang sedaritadi memeluk leher Taehyung kini mengusap tengkuk kakaknya pelan, sesekali memberikan remasan sensual pada pangkal rambut kakaknya.

Jungkook mengerling lalu menempelkan kening mereka. Membiarkan ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan dan nafas sang kakak yang menyapu wajahnya. Matanya memejam begitu bibirnya dan bibir sang kakak bersentuhan.

Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook yang terlihat begitu cantik, membiarkan pemuda itu memimpin ciuman mereka. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil ditengah pagutan sang adik yang terasa begitu polos namun menjadi candu tersendiri untuknya.

.

.

Hari ini Taehyung benar-benar menepati janjinya. Kakaknya itu mengatakan akan berbicara dengan wali kelasnya masalah ketidak hadirannya kemarin.

Sejak pagi Taehyung begitu sibuk menyiapkan dirinya, bahkan lebih sibuk dari Jungkook yang memang masih bersekolah disana. Jungkook hanya berdiri diambang pintu kamar Taehyung sambil melipat tangannya, memperhatikan kakaknya yang sibuk memilih pakaian.

"Kau ingin menggoda siswa disana?"

Taehyung tersenyum menatap adiknya yang merengut kesal. "Aku harus berpakaian dengan baik, sayang. Bagaimanapun kakakmu ini adalah alumni yang membanggakan."

Jungkook mendengus. "Cepatlah! Nanti aku bisa terlambat karena kau terlalu sibuk mengurus penampilanmu."

Setelahnya Jungkook beranjak dari sana dengan langkah yang menghentak-hentak membuat Taehyung tersenyum gemas.

Jungkook kembali mendengus, ia memakan rotinya dengan kesal. Sudah 10 menit berlalu dan kakaknya belum juga turun untuk sarapan.

" _Hyung_. Jika kau seperti ini terus, aku akan-"

Jungkook tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu melihat penampilan sang kakak yang tersenyum di ujung tangga. Begitu tampan dan keren. Menggunakan _sweatshit_ dan _coat_ berwarna beige dengan celana panjang dan sepatu hitam, membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. _(Cover ff)_

"Apa aku sangat tampan sampai kau melihatku seperti itu, sayang?"

Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali lalu menjadi salah tingkah karena ketahuan terpesona oleh penampilan kakaknya. Ia kembali memakan rotinya, mencoba mengalihkan perasaan berdebarnya.

Taehyung mengambil posisi duduk disebelahnya. Ia memeluk tubuh Jungkook dari samping lalu mencium pipi dan telinga adiknya berkali-kali. Taehyung merasa kecanduan oleh setiap bagian tubuh Jungkook yang memabukkan.

" _Hyung._ Aku harus sekolah."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Berikan kakakmu ini ciuman dulu, sayang." bujuknya.

"Tidak!"

"Oh ayolah."

Jungkook mendengus, "Tadi kan sudah." elaknya. Bahkan saat membuka mata tadi Taehyung sudah menjajah tubuhnya, bagaimana bisa kakaknya itu meminta ciuman lagi.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu lalu kita berangkat."

Taehyung akhirnya memilih bungkam dan mengikuti perintah Jungkook untuk segera menghabiskan sarapannya.

.

.

Jungkook benar-benar kesal. Jika begini ia akan memilih untuk tidak membiarkan Taehyung datang ke sekolahnya. Bagaimana bisa Jungkook melupakan fakta bahwa kakaknya adalah alumni begitu populer di sekolah, bahkan lebih populer darinya.

Kakinya melangkah dengan menghentak-hentak kesal, meninggalkan Taehyung yang berjalan dibelakangnya bersama beberapa gadis yang memandangnya penuh puja. Jungkook kembali menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis menggaet lengan kakaknya membuatnya marah.

" _Hyung!_ " pekiknya.

Begitu pandangan mereka bertemu, Taehyung hanya tersenyum lebar kearahnya lalu melepaskan pegangan gadis itu ditangannya. Terlihat Taehyung berbicara beberapa kata sebelum berlari menyusul adiknya yang sudah merengut kesal.

Taehyung terkekeh lalu merangkul bahu Jungkook untuk berjalan bersama. "Maafkan aku. Tapi kakakmu ini terlalu populer, Kookie."

Jungkook hanya mendengus kesal, terlalu malas meladeni kenarsisan kakaknya saat ini. Ia hanya ingin Taehyung segera menemui wali kelasnya lalu pergi dari sini.

Namun begitu mereka sampai di ruang guru, Park _saem_ mengatakan bahwa wali kelasnya berhalangan hadir hari ini dan meminta mereka untuk membicarakannya pada Kim _saem_ yang merupakan guru konseling di sekolahnya.

Jungkook benci situasi seperti ini. Dimana dia duduk dan melihat Taehyung menebar pesonanya ke mantan kekasihnya. Ya, yang Jungkook tau Kim _saem_ si guru muda yang paling cantik di sekolahadalah mantan kekasih kakaknya.

Lihatlah sekarang bagaimana menjijikkannya tingkah mereka berdua. Bahkan cara bicara kakaknya yang dingin berubah lembut dengan sesekali mengerling nakal, menjijikkan.

"Sering-seringlah berkunjung kesini, Taehyung-ah. Sekolah rasanya sepi tanpamu."

Mendengarnya saja Jungkook begitu mual, namun berbeda dengan Taehyung yang menanggapinya dengan senyum nakal.

"Katakan saja _sungsaengnim_ merindukanku."

Kim _saem_ terkikik mendengar ucapan jujur Taehyung. Tangannya memukul pelan dada mantan muridnya membuat netra Jungkook membulat.

Jungkook berdehem keras membuat keduanya mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, sebaiknya aku pergi ke kelas." ucapnya mencoba biasa meski Jungkook tau Taehyung menyadari perubahan _mood_ nya.

Jungkook beranjak dengan sedikit menggebrak kursi yang didudukinya. Taehyung justru hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah adiknya yang menurutnya lucu. Jungkook tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin segera pergi dan tidak melihat adegan menjijikan seperti ini. Setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai rasa hormat, Jungkook dengan cepat melangkah pergi.

Kakinya menghentak-hentak kesal. Sesekali bibirnya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Beruntung kondisi koridor cukup sepi jadi tidak ada yang mendengar ocehannya.

"Sayangnya Taehyung."

Jungkook dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara lantang sang kakak. Netranya membola karena terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Taehyung justru hanya tersenyum lebar lalu setengah berlari mendekatinya. Ia berdiri dihadapan Jungkook masih dengan senyumnya. Lalu tangannya mencubit gemas pipi gembil adiknya.

"Kau marah, _hm_?"

Jungkook menepis tangan kakaknya kesal. "Ini disekolah, _hyung._ " bisiknya tajam

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Namun setelahnya tatapannya berubah tajam membuat Jungkook sedikit gugup. Perlahan Taehyung melangkah maju, membuat Jungkook mau tak mau melangkah mundur.

Sepasang netra kakaknya menatap penuh intimidasi. Ingin Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya, namun netra itu seakan mengunci dirinya untuk tetap menatap. Tanpa disadari punggungnya menubruk tembok membuat _alarm_ bahaya dalam dirinya berbunyi keras.

" _Hy-hyung._ "

Satu tangan Taehyung bertumpu pada tembok disebelah kepalanya sedangkan tangan yang lain meremas pinggangnya pelan.

"Lalu kenapa jika ini di sekolah?"

Suara rendah Taehyung seakan menggelitik telinganya. Perlahan Taehyung menjilat daun telinga adiknya, membuat Jungkook meremas baju bagian depan kakaknya.

Dengan sangat lambat, Taehyung menjilat belakang telinga hingga ke lehernya. Jungkook bergerak tak nyaman, kakinya gemetar tak kuat menahan beban dirinya.

" _Hy-hyung.._ tolong _hh_.."

Jungkook mati-matian menahan suaranya untuk tidak mendesah. Matanya menatap nyalang disepanjang koridor. Meskipun sepi, namun Jungkook takut seseorang akan memergoki kegiatan mereka.

Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya. Menatap wajah sang adik yang memerah. Begitu cantik dan membuat gairahnya semakin membuncah.

"Aku menginginkanmu, sayang."

Taehyung kembali meremas pinggulnya membuat Jungkook semakin menggeliat tak nyaman. Tangannya berpindah meremat _biceps_ kakaknya, mencoba menghentikan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Namun Taehyung justru semakin bersemangat menggagahinya. Tangan yang berada di pinggulnya kini turun perlahan menuju selangkangannya memberikan pijatan kecil disana.

Jungkook mengerang tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi. Tangannya semakin erat meremat otot lengan kakaknya karena kakinya tidak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya lagi. Mata bulatnya berair dengan hidung yang mengerut dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Taehyung tersenyum, wajah terangsang adiknya adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Ia mengecup bibir adiknya berkali-kali sebelum membawanya kedalam ciuman yang lebih menggairahkan.

Ciuman Taehyung turun ke dagu lalu ke leher jenjang adiknya, membuat Jungkook mendongak dan memberikan akses lebih untuk kakaknya.

Jungkook kembali mengerang. Tubuhnya yang sedikit merosot semakin dihimpit oleh tubuh kakaknya hingga ia bisa merasakan debar jantung mereka yang berpacu cepat.

Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Bahkan Jungkook tidak peduli lagi dengan siswa atau guru yang bisa memergoki mereka. Ia hanya menginginkan Taehyung menjamahnya lebih jauh.

" _Hy-hyung.._ mo-bil.. di mobil saja.. _nghh_.."

Taehyung menyeringai, ia melepaskan seluruh kontak tubuh mereka sehingga tubuh Jungkook merosot dan terduduk dilantai. Taehyung berjongkok lalu menggendong tubuh adiknya dan membawanya ke mobil seperti permintaan sang adik.

Bahkan Taehyung tidak peduli jika ia harus melewati kelasnya lagi hari ini. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah Jungkook yang lebih menggoda dari apapun.

.

.

.

 ** _The End_**

.

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

He he he

Ini aku buat sebagai pelampiasan karena ff incest yang aku suka gak di update-update sama authornya huhu :( Jadi maaf rada abal wkwk

Ini spesial buat _princekimtaehyung_ yaa, karena aku gabisa bikin sequel buat Sweet Liar jadi aku bikin ini aja hehehe

Semoga kalian suka ya,

Maaf otak lagi liar jadi begini adanya. Pengennya lanjut sampe adegan di mobil tapi gak bisa bikinnya wkwkwkwk lol

Jangan tanya gimana nasib ff yang lain, aku masih berusaha lanjutin hewhew

Jangan lupa reviewnyaa

Thanks.

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.09.11_**


End file.
